Ice Cream Love
by rapchanexo
Summary: Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dengan sifat dinginnya. Dia teramat mencintai Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu itu. / "Cinta kita seperti ice cream. Ice Cream itu memang dingin tapi begitu manis dan lembut. Anggap saja aku si 'dingin' itu dan kau "cream' yang melengkapiku. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"/ Chanbaek Gs/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Ice Cream Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

Rating : T (akan bertambah seiring waktu, mungkin bisa M)

Genre : Romance & Hurt

Warning : GS,Typos

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

"Baek, Kau mau menikah denganku kan?", Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat kekasih tampannya melamar dengan tidak elitnya.

Ya, mereka sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli sayuran titipan Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol.

"Kau serius? Aku tidak percaya", Baekhyun memandang mata bulat Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Walaupun mereka sudah 2 tahun menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cintanya ke Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah terserahmu saja. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa", ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya.

"Yakkk! Chanyeol bisakah kau melamarku dengan lebih romantis lagi?", teriak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa risih.

"It's not my style. Sudahlah aku tak mau buang-buang waktu. Kau mau apa tidak?"

"Ya, Aku mau.. tapi dengan satu syarat", lirih Baekhyun.

"Apa? Jangan macam-macam."

"Kau jangan dingin lagi seperti ini. Apa kita ini benar-benar sepasang kekasih? Kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku", ujar Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan kaku. Bisa dibilang ini pelukan pertama mereka.

"Ya, Aku akan berusaha"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya. Astaga baru kali ini dia bisa merasakan dada bidang Chanyeol yang selama ini dia inginkan. Hangat dan kuat.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Baekhyun adalah mahasiswi semester akhir yang menjadi fans no.1 Chanyeol, sang pangeran es._

 _Biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol dari jauh. Melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya._

 _Chanyeol sangat tampan, kaya, pintar, tinggi, dan mempunyai pesona yang tak bisa dihindari. Tapi sayang sekali sifatnya dingin sedingin es batu. Begitulah pikir Baekhyun._

 _Menjadi fans Chanyeol ternyata sangat berat karena Baekhyun memiliki saingan yang sangat banyak. Maklum saja Chanyeol memang lelaki incaran satu kampus._

 _Suatu hari saat Baekhyun melakukan aktivitas- memperhatikan Chanyeol di perpustakaan, dia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol sedang bertemu dengan wanita cantik. Ya Baekhyun tahu kalau wanita itu adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol, namanya Joy._

 _"Channie sayang.. kau pulang denganku yahh", ucap Joy seraya menggandeng tangan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol terlihat cuek dan acuh. Tangan Joy yang menggandengnya terlepas begitu saja. Chanyeol melepasnya dengan paksa._

 _"Kau jangan diam saja sayang.. nanti mommy marah", Joy bahkan memanggil eomma Chanyeol "mommy". Chanyeol tetap cuek._

 _Chanyeol memang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Joy. Walaupun Joy sangat cantik, sexy dan anggun. Namun Chanyeol tidak menyukai gadis seperti Joy yang begitu manja dan genit. Bahkan berulang kali Chanyeol pernah melihat Joy bersama pria lain._

 _"Kau ini.. dingin sekali sayang.. Kau ini calon tunanganku. Lihat aku Channie sayang"_

 _"Minggir Joy atau aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar", Mungkin kata-kata itu adalah ucapan terpanjang Chanyeol untuk Joy._

 _Baekhyun yang menguping dan mengintip kejadian itu hanya bisa meraba dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Chanyeol ternyata memiliki suara yang begitu sexy._

 _"Channie sayang jangan seperti itu.. ughh kau sangat menggemaskan.", bisik Joy tepat di telinga Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Kalau saja Joy bukan wanita, sudah sedari tadi Chanyeol akan menghabisinya._

 _"Joy kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Kau pergi atau aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar?"_

 _Joy merenggut kesal mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Tetapi seakan tuli Joy semakin mendekat ke tubuh Chanyeol._

 _"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Jangan menggangguku", ucap Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan hal itu Joy bisa menyerah._

 _"Apa? Channie kau pasti berbohong kan? Aku ini kekasihmu. Tidak ada yang lain. Siapa wanita itu?", bentak Joy kasar. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak suka dengan cara Joy membentaknya._

 _"Ehemm.. wanita yang berada di balik rak buku ini. Dia kekasihku", lirih Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun merasa dunia behernti berputar saat Chanyeol menyebutkan hal itu. Apa Chanyeol tau dia sedang mengintip di balik rak buku? Astaga Baekhyun bahkan ingin berhenti bernafas saat Chanyeol menyebutnya kekasih?_

 _Joy memandang Chanyeol marah. Segera saja Joy berjalan mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol. Gotcha, terlihatlah Baekhyun menunduk._

 _"Eoh jadi kau yang menjadi perusak hubungan orang? Apa kau sadar wanita jelek? Hah? Sialan kau", bentak Joy dengan kasar._

 _Tangan Joy yang sedari tadi gatal, terarah untuk menampar Baekhyun._

 _Ntah apa yang terjadi kini Chanyeol menghentikan tamparan itu. Chanyeol menatap Joy tajam. Joy yang takut pun akhirnya pergi._

 _"Kau jahat", ucapnya sembari berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya yang menurut Chanyeol air mata buaya._

 _Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol di hadapannya hanya bisa merona. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol._

 _"Baekhyun? Kau sudah dengar kan", ucapnya dingin._

 _"Eng.. i..iya.. Chan..chanyeol.. tadi aku sudah dengar.. ma..maaf", ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata. Baekhyun serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh karena Chanyeol mengetahui namanya._

 _"Ya baguslah kalau sudah dengar. Sekarang kau resmi jadi kekasihku", ucap Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kagetnya._

 _"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Ya tuhan.. Aku aku tidak kuat", batin Baekhyun. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas._

 _"Tak ada penolakan"_

 _._

 _._

 _Nah begitulah akhirnya Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun terkadang Baekhyun sering menangis karena Chanyeol begitu mengacuhkannya._

 _Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun. Tetapi rasa cinya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak redup. Dia semakin mencintai Chanyeol yang cuek dan dingin itu._

 _Orangtua Chanyeol pun menyambut hangat kehadiran Baekhyun. Mereka begitu senang karena Chanyrol sendiri yang membawanya sebagai kekasih. Dengan segera keluarga Chanyeol pun memutus perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Joy._

 _Berulang kali Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya kalau Chanyeol pasti akan berubah seiring dengan waktu. Berubah menjadi kekasih yang begitu perhatian padanya._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol membayar seluruh belanjaan mereka. Terlihat sang kasir sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, sudah sangat biasa melihat tatapan lapar wanita pada kekasih tampannya ini. Toh, Chanyeol juga akan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Baek kau langsung pulang atau ke rumahku dulu?, tanya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun membawa belanjaannya. Sungguh tidak perhatian sama sekali.

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu membantu eommonim. Chan kau tidak lihat aku bawa belanjaan seberat ini? setidaknya kau membantuku?", ujar Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kesal.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ah iya sini. Kau ini kalau tidak ikhlas menemaniku belanja bilang saja. Belanjaan seringan ini saja sudah nyerah",

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya perih. Ya, bahkan sudah berulang kali Chanyeol selalu bersikap seperti ini. Untung saja cinta Baekhyun terlalu besar.

"Huft tadi kau berjanji akan bersikap manis denganku. Kenapa kau tetap dingin seperti ini?", tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak berjanji. Tapi aku bilang akan berusaha Baek", jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Aigoo kalau begitu aku tidak mau menikah denganmu", bentak Baekhyun merasa tidak tahan lagi.

"Terserahmu saja", bisa dilihat kini Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dengan cuek.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ciee.. banyak yg penasaran "Sebenarnya Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun apa engga sih?". Keliatan kok dari summarynya. Nanti juga ketahuan kok :)**_

 _ **Jadi ikutin aja ya ceritanya. Makasih jg udah mau review, follow & favorites :)**_

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun pulang sendiri. Ya, setelah Chanyeol berjalan mendahuluinya, Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk pulang sendiri menggunakan taksi.

Baekhyun mengunci dirinya di kamar. Seharian ini dia habiskan dengan menangis dan memikirkan Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya di otak lelaki itu? Tak habis pikir bagaimana ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu acuh dan cuek.

Walaupun akhirnya penantian yang selama ini Baekhyun inginkan telah terjawab. Dari dulu dia sudah menginginkan lamaran dari Chanyeol. Tapi bukan seperti ini, Chanyeol terkesan memaksa bukan melamar.

Mata Baekhyun yang sembab menelusuri ponselnya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menelepon atau sekedar mengirimnya pesan.

.

.

"Malam Eomma, Appa", Baekhyun menyapa orangtuanya sembari membantu eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di meja.

"Malam sayang. Kau kenapa sayang matanya sembab seperti itu?", ucap Nyonya Byun melirik Baekhyun.

"Iya Baek. Kenapa?", tanya Tuan Byun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma, appa, hanya saja tadi Baek sedang menonton film.", bohong Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga kau ini.. yasudah duduk ne", jawab Tuan Byun.

Nyonya Byun pun mengambil makanan untuk Tuan Byun, suaminya. Baekhyun sempat memandang Appanya yang begitu antusias memilih makanannya. Hal ini mengingatnya pada seseorang di sana.

"Andai saja aku bisa seperti eomma", batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat melamun.

"Baekki.. kenapa sayang? mau eomma ambilin juga makanannya?", tanya Nyonya Byun.

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar ketika Nyonya Byun mengambilkannya makanan juga. "Eh eomma.. terimakasih"

"Ya sayang.. makan yang banyak ne. Anak eomma kan sudah mau menikah", ujar Nyonya Byun senyum-senyum. Sedangkan Appanya terkekeh.

"Ahh.. ii.. itu eomma tau dari mana?", kaget Baekhyun.

"Appa yang memberitahu. Tadi pagi Jungsoo mengabari appa kalau Chanyeol sudah melamarmu. Appa tak menyangka hubungan kalian bisa sedekat ini."

"Dekat apanya?", batin Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah masam. Pasalnya tadi siang dia dan Chanyeol baru saja bertengkar.

"Iya Baekki. Eomma sangat setuju kau dengan Chanyeol. Anaknya kelihatannya baik. Ya walaupun terlihat dingin. Tapi dia cocok denganmu sayang. Lagipula keluarga kita sudah lama saling mengenal", lanjut Nyonya Byun dengan senyum yang sedari tadi terpatri di wajahnya.

"Iya eommamu benar. Walaupun baru sekali dua kali appa bertemu dengannya, tapi kelihatannya dia benar-benar berwibawa dan tenang persis seperti Jungsoo saat masih muda dulu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Memang benar Chanyeol sangat jarang bertemu dengan orang tua Baekhyun dikarenakan Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun selalu bepergian karena urusan bisnis.

Seringkali Baekhyun tinggal sendirian ditemani oleh adiknya, Sehun. Tapi kasih sayang tuanya tidak pernah putus. Mereka selalu memantau Baekhyun dan Sehun dari jauh.

"Akan aku pikirkan eomma."

"Kenapa harus dipikirkan? Seingat appa, tadi Jungsoo mengatakan kalau kau sudah menerima lamaran itu."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Dia memang sudah sempat menerimanya. Tetapi insiden tadi siang membuatnya tidak yakin dengan pernikahan ini. Emangnya pernikahan ini hanya mainan?

"Iya appa nanti aku dan Chanyeol akan berdiskusi lagi.", Baekhyun kembali menjawab sambil melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Malas mendengar nasehat-nasehat orang tuanya setelah ini..

"Baguslah sayang.. Kalau kau sudah menikah nanti jangan suka menyusahkan suamimu. Kau harus menjadi istri yang baik, Ya kalau bisa sih seperti eomma. Ya kan yeobo?", narsis Nyonya Byun.

Tuh kan belum apa-apa Nyonya Byun sudah menasehati Baekhyun dengan cerewet. Tampak sekali darimana sifat Baekhyun yang selama ini tidak bisa diam.

.

.

Sudah berulang kali Sehun menemani Luhan, sahabat baiknya tetapi ntah kenapa hari ini begitu berbeda. Sehun mengajak Luhan ke sebuah restoran China.

Tampak Luhan memakai dress selutut dengan sepatu ketsnya dengan warna senada menambah sisi imut Luhan. Sehun sampai terpukau. Pasalnya Luhan adalah yeoja yang tomboy.

"Ahemm nuna mau pesan apa?", ucap Sehun memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi.

"Aku mau pesan seperti biasa Hun.", ucap Luhan disertai senyuman.

Ntah kenapa senyuman Luhan membuat darah Sehun berdesir. Selama ini dia dan Luhan memang sering bersama. Tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak terikat dengan hubungan. Hanya sebatas friendzone saja.

"Okelah nuna", jawab Sehun sembari memesan makanan.

Setelah memesan makanan Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedari tadi terlihat gugup.

"Jadi kenapa nuna bisa memakai baju seperti ini?", kata Sehun.

Luhan terkesiap. Sejak tadi Luhan memang menanti pertanyaan Sehun tentang yang satu ini. Luhan ingin tahu reaksi Sehun melihatnya berdandan.

"Eng.. salahkan saja Baekhyun yang memaksaku, Sehun. Nunamu itu sangat pemaksa.", cibir Luhan menyerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Selera Baekhyun nuna memang selalu bagus. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Nuna cantik kok", Sehun membuat pipi Luhan tiba-tiba merona.

"Ehhmm.. kau ini gombal saja Hun. Sudahlah setelah ini kita main Ps di rumahku ya."

Sehun mengangguk. Memang setiap malam minggu seperti ini Sehun dan Luhan selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan main playstation.

"Sipp nuna. Aku juga tak sabar ingin memberi hukuman untukmu."

"Oh jadi malam ini kita taruhan lagi? Oke aku terima gayamu itu Albino", tantang Luhan. Sepertinya sifat manis Luhan hilang seketika. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian ingin terlihat manis di depan Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Nuna di atas atau di bawah", Sehun menyeringai membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Oke aku terima tantanganmu Tuan Oh yang lucu", jawab Luhan memicingkan matanya ke arah Sehun.

"Baiklah cepatkan habiskan makanan kita.. Nona Sangar!", Sehun memeletkan lidahnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh Sehuuun!", teriak Luhan membuat seisi restoran mengarah pada mereka.

.

.

Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya yang makan bersama dengan Luhan, kini Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan eomma Chanyeol.

Tepatnya Nyonya Park yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk membuat makan malam bersama. Baekhyun sudah berulang kali menolak ajakan Nyonya Park, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia teramat merindukan Chanyeol.

"Eommonim.. Chanyeol ada di mana?", tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak melihat Chanyeol di rumah.

"Ntahlah sayang.. Eomma rasa dia ada di kamarnya. Kau mau menemuinya? Temui sana"

Terlihat Baekhyun berpikir. Dia ingin sekali menemui Chanyeol tapi harga dirinya sebagai yeoja membuat Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak eommonim sebaiknya kita lanjut memasak saja.", Baekhyun menampilkan senyumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki tinggi berdehem membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Ehem", lelaki itu melipatkan tangannya di dada dan melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk memotong wortel.

"Eh Chanyeol.. Kenapa ke sini? Mau bantu eomma memasak?", tanya Nyonya Park.

"Tidak eomma. Tadi tidak sengaja lewat.", jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

Baekhyun berusaha fokus untuk memotong wortelnya. Padahal sedari tadi dirinya sudah ingin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Chanyeol di sana.

"Oh iya Baek..", lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar Chanyeol menyebut namanya. Apalagi ini? pikir Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya kau sudah menolak lamaranku?", sindir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik.

Nyonya Park mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Baek.. kau menolak lamaran Chanyeol?", tanya Nyonya Park antusias.

"Ehmm bukan begitu eomma. A..aku hanya emosi dan kesal kemarin. Chanyeol melamarku di.. di.."

"Kenapa sayang?", bisik Nyonya Park lembut.

"Kami hanya bertengkar sedikit eomma. Mungkin kemarin Baekhyun hanya bercanda", sahut Chanyeol.

"Sayang kau tahu kan Chanyeol itu benar-benar serius. Dia sampai mendesak Appanya untuk membatalkan proyek di luar negeri hanya karena dia ingin menikah secepatnya", Nyonya Park mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tanpa arti. Selama ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberitahu itu padanya. "Benarkah itu Yeol?"

Dengan santai Chanyeol berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Kau mau kan?", ucap Chanyeol kaku.

Kata-kata Chanyeol seakan membuat Baekhyun jungkir balik. Ucapannya begitu lembut dan tidak menuntut. Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

"Ehmm aku akan menjawabnya nanti. Aku memasak dulu yeol", jawab Baekhyun.

Bukannya Nyonya Park tidak tahu. Nyonya Park sangat mengerti tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi Nyonya Park tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka hanya tidak bisa saling terbuka. Nyonya Park teringat masa lalunya dengan Jungsoo, terlihat sama.

"Oh iya Chanyeol. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu. Biarkan kami memasak dulu.", tutur Nyonya Park memperingati.

"Ne"

"Ck..ck..ck.. kau ini kalau bicara jangan terlalu irit seperti itu. Apa kau akan berbicara seperti itu saat kalian sudah menikah?", Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Nyonya Park. "Sudahlah eomma aku ingin mandi"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan acara potong wortelnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Kenapa senyum seperti itu?", bisik nyonya Park menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aa..tidak eomma.. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa berbicara selembut itu. Itu lebih romantis daripada di film-film."

"Ha ha ha kau ini aneh. Hal seperti itu kau bilang romantis?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya sangat memerah saat ini. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa berkata seperti itu. Sepertinya ini awal yang baik

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun berniat menginap di kediaman Park. Nyonya Park begitu antusias. Dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menemani Baekhyun hingga tidur.

"Ahh tidak perlu eomma. Chanyeol pasti lelah. Aku bisa tidur sendiri kok Eomma", Baekhyun menolak permintaan Nyonya Park karena sesungguhnya dia sangat tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak keberatan. Hanya hingga kau tertidur bukan?", sahut Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali merona. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Chanyeol akan menemaninya hingga tertidur. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berduaan di kamar dengan Chanyeol.

"Nah sayang, Chanyeol sudah mau kan? Ayo sana pasti kau sudah mengantuk", Nyonya Park mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun.

.

.

"Eng.. Chanyeol.. kau duduk saja ne. Aku ingin berganti pakaian dulu", Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Di sini?", tanya Chanyeol sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"A..aa bukan.. aku berganti di kamar mandi. Kau tunggu di sini saja", Baekhyun berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang berlari. "Ck ck ck.. Dia lucu sekali"

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan kaos disertai celana pendek milik Chanyeol yang tentunya sudah tidak muat lagi di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Emmm.. Ahem.. Chanyeol. Aku sudah selesai.", Terlihat Chanyeol cuek dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol sibuk memainkan ipadnya.

Baekhyun mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. Selalu saja begini. Diacuhkan kembali. Padahal tadi Baekhyun sempat senang karena Chanyeol mau menemaninya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke ranjangnya dengan pelan. Dia tidak mau menganggu Chanyeol yang sepertinya sibuk.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?", tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Eh, I-iya Chan"

"Yasudah aku keluar saja. Membosankan sekali menunggumu berganti baju. Aku juga mengantuk", ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam dan kembali menghela nafas melihat kepergian Chanyeol. Padahal hanya beberapa menit, tapi Chanyeol sudah bosan. "Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Apa kau juga sudah bosan?", batin Baekhyun.

Tak mau moodnya semakin hilang, Baekhyun pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya, mungkin sedikit bertukar pesan dengan Luhan bisa mengembalikan moodnya.

 _'Lu sedang apa?'_ , ketik Baekhyun.

Namun setelah 10 menit Luhan belum saja membalas pesan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berniat untuk tidur.

Drrtt... Belum sempat memejamkan matanya Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. "Pasti dari Luhan",pikirnya.

Dengan antusias Baekhyun membuka pesan. Deg.. Jantung Baekhyun seakan ingin melompat dari sarangnya ketika nama pengirim pesan, dari 'Chanyeol'.

 _'Selamat tidur'_

Baru kali ini Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merona dan dengan cepat dia mengklik tombol reply.

 _'Selamat tidur juga Chanyeol. Semoga mimpi indah',_ balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Sedangkan di kamarnya, Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum penuh arti. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun.

Apakah ini benar-benar awal yang baik?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

.

Pendek? Maaf laptop chan lagi rusak :( ngetiknya pake hp deh.


End file.
